


Sonder

by RubyCato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCato/pseuds/RubyCato
Summary: Sonder - the sudden realisation that every passerby has a life as complex and vivid as your own





	Sonder

When we were walking across town, send out to try and get inspired for this column, I started thinking about people who you walk past In the streets only to never see them again. To you they don't mean much, but what you usually don't think about, is the fact that these people can be a huge influence on others in their own life. 

People who are just an extra in your "movie of life", but play one of the main characters in someone else's movie of life. All those people who are just strangers to you, people of whom you just see a tenth of a second of their life. All those people have main characters: brothers, sisters, parents, partners and maybe even children. To them you're an extra, a nobody. Maybe that one guy you saw in the subway tells his friends 'bout you, saying he thought you were really cute, but after that he'll probably never mention you again. And maybe, just maybe another girl lies to her parents that yes she is dating someone and when asked about it, she describes you, who she saw somewhere in the city, in detail to her parents, and maybe she won't. It's a very weird thought.

Someone ran past me, which caused me to return to the world of the living. I jumped aside to let him through. What about this guy, I thought. What's his deal? Is he late for an appointment? Is his wife going into labour? No idea. And what about this woman? She's on a bike, phone pressed against her ear and she's happily blabbing to whoever is on the other side of that phone. Is it her mom? A friend? Is she on her way to her job? A lunch date? I'll never know, but if that means I'm going to lie awake at night, thinking about it?

Probably not, because I don't know her and for that reason don't really care about her. But what if other people think that way about me? What if people who I think are important to me, think the complete opposite about me? What if those same people, who I look forward to seeing again, think that I just have a minor roll in their movie of life. This also goes the other way: what if people whom I love, think I don't? What if these people think I find they have little to no meaning to me? This thought makes me want to tell people they're important to me, because they might think they only play a small minor part in movie of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first story/column that I've posted on here. It's far from the first thing I've written, but I normally don't let people read it. I've made the decision to let people read this, because I hope to make the world a little happier with my fics.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love,  
> Cato


End file.
